First Summer
by minamintsoo-haruki
Summary: Dimulai dari musim panas pertama di Korea, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu di saat acara festival kampus mereka. Dimulailah cerita mereka yang tak pernah diduga. My first FF ChanBaek FF :)
1. Chapter 1

**First Summer**

**Chapter 1**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dll...**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : All story is Mine, but the casts are belong to theyself.**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. Please: NO Flame, NO Bash, NO Plagiator ^^**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol menyusuri koridor kampusnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia menyandeng tasnya di satu bahu dan membawa kertas-kertas yang sangat banyak di tangannya. _Namja_ tinggi berambut ikal dan oranye gelap itu berlari sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Gawat! Sudah jam segini. _Eottokhe_? Suho _hyung_ bisa marah padaku...", gumamnya terus berlari.

Chanyeol terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalannya. Ia terus saja berlari tanpa menyadari seseorang di hadapannya yang membawa beberapa cangkir kopi yang kaget saat Chanyeol berlari mengarah padanya.

**BRUUK!**

Chanyeol dan seseorang dihadapannya bertabrakan dan jatuh dalam posisi duduk. Kopi yang dibawa seseorang dihadapan Chanyeol tumpah dan membasahi pakaian Chanyeol. Dan kertas-kertas yang dibawa Chanyeol pun berjatuhan berhamburan di koridor kampus lantai tiga yang bisa dibilang besar tersebut.

Semua orang yang berada di sana memperhatikan mereka berdua yang jatuh. Tatapan mereka enjadi ngeri melihat sesosok yang tak asing di kampus ini.

"_YAA_! Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat, _PABO_! Gara-gara kau, kopi yang kubawa jadi tumpah semua, kan!?", bentaknya pada Chanyeol yang masih menganga.

"_Mwo_? Harusnya kau yang menyingkir saat melihat orang sedang terburu-buru! Kau tak lihat aku sedang terburu-buru!? Kau yang _pabo_!", balas Chanyeol tak kalah tinggi.

Merasa tak setuju, orang yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol kembali membentak. "_MWORAGU_!? Mentang-mentang kau jauh lebih tinggi, jangan seenaknya dan tak memperhatikan yang lebih pendek !", serunya berdiri dari hadapan Chanyeol. Semua orang disana memperhatikan mereka dengan penasaran.

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan kesal. Ia memperhatikannya dengan seksama tanpa mengerjapkan matanya. Seorang _namja_ yang kira-kira jauh lebih pendek dengan Chanyeol dan berambut coklat sedikit ikal. Bola matanya yang agak sipit berwarna coklat tua, di garisi dengan eyeliner; mempertajam matanya. Kemeja dan jeansnya terlihat agak kusut karena jatuh dan sepatu kets yang modis.

Chanyeol masih tak bergeming dan masih memperhatikan seorang _namja_ di hadapannya dengan kesal. "Dan gara-gara kau pakaianku jadi kotor karena kopi yang tumpah saat jatuh tadi," balasnya sambil berdiri berhadapannya.

Namja itu menatap Chanyeol heran. Chanyeol memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ada sekitar sepuluh cm selisihnya. "Lalu? Apa salahku? Kau yang menabrakku sampai jatuh!", serunya pada Chanyeol. Masih tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ia berbaik dan mengambil kertas miliknya yang berjatuhan dan menyandeng kembali tasnya. "Dengar, ya! Aku sedang sibuk dan tak ada waktu untuk meladenimu! Jangan ganggu aku dan anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi, beres kan!?", ujar Chanyeol kasar dan kembali berlari meninggalkan _namja_ bermata sipit dan menghiraukan pakaiannya yang kotor karena kopi.

Sementara _namja_ itu mendengus kesal dan mengambil kembali kopi yang sempat jatuh tadi di lantai. Untung saja bahannya dari plastik. Kalau beling, sudah pecah itu. Orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Meski masih ada tatapan heran dengan kejadian tadi. Sesuatu yang sangat janggal bagi mereka.

Chanyeol akhirnya tiba di lantai empat, ruang belajarnya di kampus tersebut. Dihentakkan kakinya saat melangkah masuk di ruangan tersebut membuat semua mahasiswa di kelas tersebut menatapnya heran.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, mana laporannya?", tanya Suho tiba-tiba pada Chanyeol yang terlihat marah tersebut. Chanyeol kaget dan memandang malas Suho yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya tanpa aba-aba dan sudah ada di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

**BRAAK!**

Chanyeol membanting kertas yang dibawanya tadi pada Suho di atas meja miliknya. Sontak, semua mahasiswa di sana memandang ngeri Chanyeol. Takut kena impasnya, mereka pun tak menghiraukan Suho yang tengah bersama Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah semuanya, Suho _hyun_g. Jangan suruh aku lagi melakukannya! Dan jangan ganggu aku dulu sekarang!", serunya pada Suho yang menatapnya tenang, tidak seperti yang lainnya. Suho mengambil setumpuk kertas berisi laporan yang dibawa Chanyeol tadi dan melihat isinya dengan tenang tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagus hasilnya. _Gomawo_ atas kerja kerasnya Chanyeol-_ah_, wakil panitia. Semoga pada hari H-nya berjalan lancar, ya asistenku," ucapnya tenang lalu keluar dari kelas tersebut dengan santai. Ia seperti tidak takut pada Chanyeol yang sedang kesal saat itu. Mahasiswa disana menatap Suho kagum dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat _hyungnya_ begitu santai.

'_Hah... Suho hyung, kau enak sekali bisa begitu tenang seperti air. Tadinya kupikir kau akan marah karena aku terlamat. Ternyata... argh! Daripada itu, aku harus mengganti pakaianku yang basah karena _namja_ tadi! Saat bertemu dengannya, aku harus meminta rugi padanya. Yah, meski aku agak merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya', batinnya._

.

.

**-First Summer-**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua festival kampus Chanyeol. Seminggu yang lalu, seluruh mahasiswa di sana penuh kesibukan menghias kampus, terutama Park Chanyeol yang mandapat tugas sebagai wakil panitia. Ia bahkan seperti sekarat sekarang. Selama satu minggu ia disibukkan dengan menghitung jumlah peserta, masuknya uang, keluarnya uang, dan masih banyak lagi. Satu keuntungannya, kalau jadi panitia tidak perlu mengikuti perlombaan.

Panitia hanya bertugas memperhatikan berlangsungnya acara dengan seksama bahwa persiapan sudah siap agar tidak terjadi kecelakaan saat perlobaan atau yang lain seperti stand makanan dan permainan. Tetap saja, itu melelahkan dan Park Chanyeol sekarang tengah terkulai lemas di kursi lipat dan kepalanya ia tidurkan di meja di hadapannya.

Ia tak memperhatikan perlombaan yang berlangsung meriah di luar tenda sana. Chanyeol beristirahat di dalam tenda yang dibuat khusus untuk anggota panitia dan menghindari sinar matahari yang bersinar terik dan menyengat. Chanyeol yang berdiam diri di dalam tenda saja panas, apalagi ikut lomba di luar sana.

"Chanyeol-_ah_. Kalau kau capek, kau bisa istirahat di ruang kesehatan. Di sana tak ada seorang pun dan _Ac_nya hidup. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu," ucap Suho pada Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi datang secara tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol yang kaget langsung berdiri dan terhuyung. "_Hyung_... janganmengagetkanku. Itu tak mengenakkan," ucap Chanyeol pada Suho. "Tapi, benar aku boleh tidur di ruang kesehatan?", lanjutnya.

Suho mengangguk. "Tentu. 'Kan aku yang bilang. Karena aku ketua panitia," katanya sambil menunjukkan _angelic smilenya._

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada _hyungnya._ "_Gomawo_ _hyung_!", serunya dan langsung lari ke gedung kampus dan menuju ruang kesehatan putra. Sedangkan Suho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Chanyeol. _Namja_ berambut hitam tesebut pun menggantikan posisi Chanyeol menjaga pertandingan marathon yang sedang berlangsung.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Chanyeol langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang ruangan tersebut. "Hyaah~ Dingin! Untung Suho _hyung_ mengizinkanku beristirahat. Dia memang _hyung_ yang sangat baik meski sedikit dingin," kata Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

**SRAAK.**

"_Ya_! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Aku jadi terganggu, _pabo_!", seru seseorang dari balik gorden yang membatasi setiap ranjang setelah menyibakkannya.

Chanyeol yang kaget langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang _namja_ yang familiar di hadapannya. "Eh? Ada orang di sini?", tanya Chanyeol linglung, "bukankah tadi kata Suho _hyung_ tak ada siapa pun?

_Namja_ yang tadi membentak Chanyeol mendadak membulatkan matanya. "_YA_! Kau... kau yang waktu itu, kan!?", serunya pada Chanyeol yang masih bingung.

"Ha? Waktu itu?" Chanyeol memandang heran _namja_ di hadapannya. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian yang sudah berlalu tersebut. Seketika itu juga Chanyeol menunjuk _namja_ yang dihadapannya. "Kau! Kau yang menumpahkan kopi di bajuku saat itu!?", seru Chanyeol.

_Namja_ itu mendengus kesal. "Sampai kapan kau mau beranggapan seperti itu? Kau yang menabrakku lebih dulu," balasnya.

Ia menatap kartu yang di kalungkan di kaos Chanyeol. Tanda pengenal anggota panitia. "Hei, kau anggota panitia kenapa ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau menjaga perlombaan?", tanyanya heran.

"Aku kepanasan di luar sana. Kebetulan ketua panitia mengizinkan. Jadi aku kemari. Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau lomba lari? Sudah dimulai, lho," ucap Chanyeol saat melihat _namja_ itu memakai kaos bernomer.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula, tentu saja panas. Ini 'kan di tengah musim panas awal," ucapnya ketus. Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Ya_, tak enak kita saling memanggil seperti ini. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Kamu?", ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya. Sedikit melupakan rasa kesalnya.

_Namja_ berambut coklat sedikit ikal itu terlihat sedikit berpikir sebelum menjawabnya, namun ia ucapkan juga. "Byun Baekhyun," ucapnya datar. _Namja_ bernama Byun Baekhyun itu memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Itu namamu? Nama yang bagus," ucapnya basa-basi. "Hmm." Hanya itu respon Baekhyun saat Chanyeol memujinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun-_sshi_, kau belum mengganti rugi atas kejadian minggu lalu. Kau menumpahkan kopi ke bajuku," kata Chanyeol _to the point._

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol dan tatapan kaget. "_Mwo_? Kenapa harus aku? Sudah kukatakan kalau itu—"

"Salahku? Oke, aku akui itu kesalahanku. Saat itu aku sedang terburu-buru sehingga emosiku naik. Tapi kau menumpahkan kopimu ke bajuku dan aku ingin kau mengganti rugi," lanjutnya memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang malas Chanyeol. "Sudah kukatakan. Itu bukan kesalahanku dan aku tak mau mengganti rugi," balasnya ketus. _Namja_ yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol tersebut kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. Ia masih tak setuju dengan pendapat itu. Sesaat, seringaian terukir di wajahnya. "Baiklah. Kau tak perlu mengganti rugi. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus ikut lomba lari sekarang juga sebelum kau benar-benar bolos," ucapnya dengan seringaiannya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "_Mwo_? Kenapa kau tahu aku akan bolos mengikuti lomba?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

Tanpa melepaskan cengiran khasnya, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan, "Mudah saja. Kalau kalu serius ikut, aku yakin kau sudah di lapangan sekarang. Tapi, kau malah bersantai disini. Tugasku adalah memperhatikan lomba agar lancar. Karena itu, agar perlombaan tak terhambat aku menyuruhmu untuk ke lapangan sekarang juga bagaimana pun juga."

Baekhyun memelototkan matanya. "Kalau aku tak mau keduanya?", tanyanya dengan nada menantang. "Kalau kau tak mau... berati kau harus siap-siap akan mengencaniku, Byun Baekhyun," balas Chanyeol iseng.

"_Mwo? Shirheo_!", elak Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu pilih salah satu. Ikut lomba atau ganti rugi?" Chanyeol menuntut jawaban dari Baekhyun segera. Meski dua-duanya sama-sama tak menguntungkan. Dua-duanya sama-sama mengganti rugi. Hanya saja, hanya satu yang pasti.

Baekhyun merasa tersudut. Ia tak bisa membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Akhirnya setelah berpikir keras ia memilih ikut lomba lari yang memang ia ikuti dengan terpaksa. Karena wajib. Dan ia kebagian hari kedua. Karena malas berdebat, ia benar-benar terpaksa. Juga melihat mereka yang berusaha membujuk ketakutan saat memintanya.

Baekhyun tak mau dianggap pelit atau apapun. Dan ia menyetujuinya karena hal itu. Kini, ia menyesal dan merutuki dirinya mengapa ia harus menerimanya.

"Baiklah. Selamat berjuang Byun Baekhyun~ Semoga kau menang," ucap Chanyeol memberi semangat pada Baekhyun yang akhirnya memilih lomba dibanding mengganti rugi.

"Kau tak ikut ke lapangan?", tanya Baekhyun. "_Wae_? Kau mau aku menyemangatimu dari dekat sambil meneriaki namamu?", balas Chanyeol iseng.

"_Ani_yo! Maksudku, kau kan anggota panitia. Kenapa... tidak bersama yang lain?", ucap Baekhyun agak terbata-bata.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Aku akan memperhatikanmu dari sini. Tenang saja, aku janji tak akan menagihmu lagi, Baekhyun." "Baiklah, aku ke lapangan sekarang. Awas kau mengingkarinya, Park Chanyeol!", serunya berlari ke bawah lapangan. Chanyeol tersenyum riang saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Tapi, ia tak melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat.

'_Dia lucu sekali tadi. Sangat menggemaskan... Aku jadi ingin mempermainkannya. Byun Baekhyun, siap-siap saja kau!', ucap Chanyeol dalam hati._

Chanyeol pun memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini tengah berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya melalui jendela ruang kesehatan. Sesekali ia menggumamkan nama "Baekhyun" dan tersenyum sendiri saat Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah kemenangan saat ia melewati garis finish di urutan pertama. Meski ia sadar itu adalah wajah setengah hati.

Kelihatannya Baekhyun kembali ke ruang kesehatan setelah lomba. Dan sepertinya benar karena Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang terkejut atas kedatangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"_Ya_... aku sudah melakukannya. Hahh..Tepati.. janjimu, Chanyeolhh...," ucapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah karena lelah berlari. Pipinya merah karena kepanasan, juga kulitnya yang tak memakai jaket.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Tak bergeming saat Baekhyun datang menghampirinya. Ia diam saja saat Baekhyun mulai heran tak mendapat balasan.

"Uhm.. Chanyeol? Kau kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun polos. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol yang membeku tak bergerak sama sekali sejak kehadirannya.

**DEG...**

Sesaat, pemandangan Chanyeol di hadapannya begitu menggiurkan. Baekhyun yang berkeringat karena berlari dan sekujur tubuhnya yang lengket karena keringat membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan sudah payah. Tubuhnya mungil dan ramping juga otot yang agak terbentuk terlihat di balik kaosnya yang lengket dengan tubuhnya, mengkilat karena lampu ruangan.

Ditambah saat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat imut saat ia melambaikan tangannya dengan wajahnya yang menggemaskan. Manik matanya yang sipit terlihat bulat saat ini. Eyeliner yang dipakainya menambah kesan "imut" dalam dirinya. Ia seperti siap diterkam oleh siapa pun yang melihatnya seperti ini. _Aegyo_ yang mematikan bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Meski itu tak disengaja.

"Byun... Baekhyun..."

"Hmm?" Baekhyun masih setia memandangi Chanyeol yang membatu.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol berani langsung menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat dan dalam. Seolah tak tahan menahan nafsunya melihat diri Baekhyun yang sangat menggiurkan dihadapannya.

Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan secara tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol hanya bisa diam dan membulatkan matanya tanda tak percaya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol yang baru dikenalnya tiba-tiba menciumnya tanpa aba-aba dan memeluknya erat agar Baekhyun tak kabur darinya. Bagaimana bisa...?

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

Annyeong. Otthe dengan FF Chanbaek Soo yang pertama ? Jelekkah? Mian kalo ga bisa update kilat. Sibuknya minta ampun nih... . Mianhae~


	2. Chapter 2

**First Summer**

**Chapter 2**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dll...**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T Semi M**

**Disclaimer : All story is Mine, but the casts are belong to theyself.**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. Please: NO Flame, NO Bash, NO Plagiator^^**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

_._

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan gesit. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun agar tubuhnya menempel dengannya.

Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan mendapati Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Ia memegangi bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol masih tak bereaksi apa-apa selain tatapannya yang kosong. Baekhyun melayangkan satu tangannya dan...

**PLAAK!**

Baekhyun menampr pipi Chanyeol dengan kuat membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Ia berbalik membelakangi Chanyeol. Dengan muka merah padam, Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju atap kampus. Ia tak berani melihat Chanyeol karena tingkahnya tadi. Sementara Chanyeol tak melangkah sedikitpun darinya. Tatapannya kosong dan membiarkan punggung ringkih itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya yang menatapnya heran. Ia langsung membanting pintu atap dan mendorong dirinya untuk berpegangan pada kawat pembatas agar tidak jatuh saat bersandar di ujung atap yang tak ditutupi dinding.

Mukanya yang memerah dan keringat yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya membuat pakaian training yang dipakainya benar-benar lengket di tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya ia selipkan pada kawat-kawat pembatas tersebut yang membentuk belah ketupat.

"Ahh... apa yang sedang terjadi tadi..? Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini...?" ucapnya kacau. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar membuatnya sedikit pusing. "Ughh...", keluhnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya karena kejadian di ruang kesehatan tadi terus berputar di kepalanya.

Mukanya masih merah padam. Kini ia diam dengan wajah yang merona memegangi bibirnya yang merah dan basah. _'Tadi itu... Kenapa aku bisa diam saja saat ciuman pertamaku dicuri olehnya? Dan kenapa aku merasa bisa menerimanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk tidak menghajarnya... Padahal, aku masih kesal dan rasa itu lenyap seketika saat ia menciumku.. Arghht... Eotthokhe!?'_, racau Baekhyun tak jelas.

Ia berbalik dan terduduk di lantai dengan lutut ia peluk dengan kedua tangan, bersama kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di lipatan tangannya. Membiarkan sinar matahari menyinarinya dan Baekhyun tak peduli jika ia kepanasan. Pikirannya kacau akibat kejadian tadi yang tak pernah terbayang olehnya.

.

.

**-First Summer-**

.

.

Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar mencium Baekhyun tadi sempat terdiam beberapa menit. Otaknya membutuhkan proses yang lama untuk menjernihkan isi kepalanya. Saat sadar, mukanya langsung memerah dan tangannya ia pakai untuk memegangi bibirnya yang basah akibatnya sendiri.

"A-aku... Apa yang tadi aku lakukan? Apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya!?", racau Chanyeol. Ia kemudian menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur di ruangan kesehatan tersebut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal tersebut. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tak jelas.

"Aaah... padahal aku ingin bilang _'selamat'_ padanya, malah aku cium, dia!? Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku!? Dia juga _namja_, Park Chanyeoooll!", serunya pada diri sendiri. Sesekali membulak-balikkan tubuhnya tanda ia sedang kacau. Sepertinya Chanyeol sendiri tak percaya apa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi.

**GREEKK.**

Suho membuka pintu kesehatan yang berpintu geser tersebut. Ia mengubah ekspresi tenangnya tadi menjadi tatapan heran saat mendapati _dongsaengnya_ tengah menyibukkan diri dalam pikirannya membulak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan bergumam tak jelas hingga tak menyadari _hyungnya_ telah berada di ambang pintu kesehatan.

Suho menutup pintu kesehatan yang tak berjendela tersebut dan menepuk punggung Chanyeol supaya ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memperhatikannya. Namun, sepertinya itu gagal karena Chanyeol masih melakukannya dan mengacuhkan Suho.

"Chanyeol-_ah_," panggil Suho pelan.

Chanyeol masih bergumam tak jelas.

"Yeollie-_ya_...", panggil Suho sekali lagi. Juga menggoncang tubuhnya.

Chanyeol juga masih tak bergeming. Suho yang merasa kesal diacuhkan, mulai sedikit kasar.

"_YA_! Chanyeol-_ah_! Sedang apa, kau!?", seru Suho pada Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sehingga ia terjatuh dari ranjang.

**BRUUK.**

"Aww.. _appo_...", rintih Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur lantai. Kelihatanya dia sudah sadar dan kembali ke dunia asalnya.

Chanyeol baru saja akan membentak orang yang mendorongnya jatuh tadi jika ia tidak melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"_Hy—hyung_..? Kenapa kau...?", tunjuk Chanyeol pada Suho. Ia masih duduk di lantai saking kagetnya saat melihat siapa yang memergokinya sedang dalam keadaan galau.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Kau kenapa seperti tadi? Berguling-guling tak jelas," ucap Suho sambil berkacak pinggang. Suho menatap datar Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan raut was was.

"A-ah.. _Keuge_...", Chanyeol berdiri dari jatuhnya dan menatap Suho yang jauh lebih pendek darinya tanda ia akan menjelaskan. "_Keuge..mwo-e_?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ragu harus mengatakannya atau tidak pada _hyung_nya. Suho masih menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bercerita. Setelah bicara dengan Suho, Chanyeol pasti mendapat pencerahan dan mendapat jalan keluar dari kakak sepupunya ini.

"A—aku, habis... mencium seseorang," kata Chanyeol takut-takut.

Suho membesarkan matanya. "_Mwo?_ Mencium seseorang? _Nuguya_?", tanya Suho.

"I—itu... kalau _hyung_ janji tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun, aku baru akan mengatakannya," balas Chanyeol. Suho berpikir sejenak.

"Hh... baiklah. Tak akan kukatakan pada siapapun. Jadi, katakanlah," ucap Suho. "_Jinjja_?", kata Chanyeol riang. Suho mengangguk lalu menunjukkan _angelic smilenya_.

Setidaknya, senyuman itu membuat Chanyeol lega. "Itu... _namja_ yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.. Hehe..", ucap Chanyeol malu-malu dengan cengirannya.

"Byun Baekhyun? _Namja_ yang menang lomba lari tadi?", balas Suho. "Iya.. Hehe..," Chanyeol masih menunjukkan cengirannya dan kembali menuju dunianya sendiri.

Suho memandang tak percaya Chanyeol. "Kau... benar-benar menciumnya tadi?", tanya Suho lagi. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. "Aish.._hyung~_ Kalau bukan beneran, aku tak mungkin sampai khilaf seperti tadi," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan keningnya kesal.

Kali ini, Suho memandangnya takjub. "_Jinjja_!? Berati, kau yang menyuruhnya ikut lomba tadi!?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau benar-benar beruntung Park Chanyeol," ujar Suho mendadak semangat.

"Eh? Kenapa?", tanya Chanyeol bingung. Suho langsung _sweatdro_p begitu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau... bisa menciumnya tanpa mengetahui itu benar-benar hebat, Yeolli.. Padahal kau seangkatan dengannya," lanjut Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish... apaan sih, _Hyung_! Langsung beri tahu saja~" gerutunya. Chanyeol paling tak menyukai Suho yang berstatus kakak sepupunya ini mengulur waktu.

"_Arra_... Jadi, _namja_ yang kau cium tadi terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya. Kau tahu?", jelas Suho. Chanyeol mulai mengerutkan keningnya. "Dingin?"

"Ya.. Dia sangat dingin pada siapapun dan tak pernah menghiraukan siapapun. Dia bahkan mengikuti lomba ini karena di daftar temannya secara paksa. Awalnya kami mengira dia akan bolos lomba, ternyata di malah mengikutinya di saat terakhir dan menang. Banyak orang yang menyukainya, tapi semua itu ditolaknya. Banyak juga yang takut padanya, kau tahu?" Chanyeol terdiam.

"Setelah lomba, kami penasaran dan ingin tahu kemana dia langsung berlari. Tapi tak satu pun dari kami berani mengejarnya. Ternyata ke ruang kesehatan menemuimu...", lanjut Suho.

"_Jeongmalyo_? Dia tak sedingin itu denganku," ucap Chanyeol.

"Karena itu kukatakan kau beruntung, Chanyeol-_ah_. Bisa berbicara dengannya saja sudah beruntung, apalagi kau yang bahkan bisa menciumnya. Dia sangat acuh dan tak perduli apa pun. Sepertinya dia punya perasaan khusus untukmu," ujar Suho dengan seringiannya. Sekali ia mengerlingkan matanya.

Chanyeol memadang Suho dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak percaya ternyata Baekhyun begitu dingin dan acuh. Sementara dengannya? Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya saja sudah membuat masalah...

"_Jinjjayo_?", tanya Chanyeol lagi meminta kepastian. "Iya, Yeollie-_ah_~ Saking dinginnya, kalau ada orang yang membuat masalah dengannya pasti akan diacuhkannya dan bertingkah seolah tak peduli sama sekali. Dingin sekali bukan? Tapi, itulah daya tariknya. Dia bahkan terlihat _cool_ dengan _eyeliner_ di matanya itu.", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "yah, meski juga terkesan menakutkan bagi beberapa orang."

Chanyeol masih menganga Ia tak percaya dengan semua yang didengarnya dari Suho. "Dia bahkan tak pernah mengacuhkanku sekalipun...", lirih Chanyeol.

"_Eoh_? Memangnya kapan kalian bertemu pertama kali?", tanya Suho. Kali ini dia duduk di pinggir ranjang diikuti Chanyeol. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung menceritakannya tanpa basa-basi.

"Jadi... sekitar satu minggu yang lalu aku tak sengaja menabraknya dan menumpahkan kopinya. Dia marah dan menyuruhku menggantinya. Karena terburu-buru, aku tak sempat menggantinya," jelasnya.

Suho bergumam sedikit tanda mengerti lalu menumpukan kakinya diatas kakinya yang lain. Sesekali membenarkan jaket trainingnya.

"Lalu... Tak sengaja tadi ia membentakku karena mengganggu tidurnya saat aku masuk ruang kesehatan tadi. Ia menagihku untuk mengganti kopi miliknya. Namun, entah kenapa aku merasa ingin mempermainkannya sehingga kami bertaruh. Dia menang lomba lari, aku akan menggantinya. Kalau kalah, aku berkata akan mengencaninya. Akhirnya dia mengikuti lomba dan menang."

Chanyeol mengubah raut wajahnya dan mulai memerah. "Akhirnya... dia langsung berlari kembali ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengatakan kalau dia menang. Tapi... aku tak pernah menyangka diriku akan menciumnya tiba-tiba~!", seru Chanyeol langsung membaringkan dirinya di ranjang dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi kembali berbayang di kepalanya.

Suho memandang Chanyeol tak percaya. "Kau... kau bahkan bertaruh dengannya!? Dia meladenimu saat kau membuat masalah dengannya!? _Yah... jeongmal daebak_..", balas Suho.

"_Hyuuung~_ Aku malu... Aku harus bagaimana saat bertemu dengannya nanti? Pasti dia akan semakin marah denganku!?", seru Chanyeol kacau.

Suho memandang Chanyeol malas. "Hhh... _mollayo_. Temui saja dia dan minta maaf. Kalau dia meminta ganti rugi, berikan apa saja yang dia minta.", Suho benar-benar tenang saat mengatakannya. Tanpa ekspresi.

Chanyeol memadang Suho heran. Bukankah tadi dia merasa _excited_ karena ia berkontak langsung dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa sekarang langsung kembali datar?

"Hhh... Baiklah kalau itu katamu, _hyung_. Aku akan menurutinya," ujar Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah keluar ke ambang pintu kesehatan. Ia tahu saran dari Suho selalu berhasil.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Chanyeol-_ah_," ucap Suho menunjukkan _angelic smilenya_. Chanyeol melirik sejenak Suho lalu membuka pintu dengan senyuman yang bisa dibilang cengirannya. Dan terdengarnya suara derapan kaki yang saling beradu di koridor tersebut.

"Hhh... Dasar anak itu, dia benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa," kata Suho sarkastis. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan, kembali ke ruangan yang disiapkan khusus sebagai ruangan panitia selama festival berlangsung.

.

.

**-First Summer-**

.

.

Baekhyun tengah bersiap-siap pulang setelah menenangkan diri di atap kampusnya. Matanya berkunang-kunang karena kepanasan, tapi ia menahannya. Diambil jaket _berhoodie_ miliknya dari tas dan dipakainya berlapis dengan jaket traningnya. Setidaknya berusaha untuk mendinginkan kepalanya agar tak pusing.

'_Sialan kau Park Chanyeol, gara-gara kau... aku jadi begini di tengah siang bolong!'_, gerutunya di dalam hati.

Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya dan mendapati orang-orang di sana menatapnya heran. Ditengah siang bolong yang panasnya bukan main, Baekhyun malah memakai dua lapis jaket. Bagaimana tidak membuat semua orang di sana heran dan beberapa mereka ada yang menatap kagum dan iri. Mungkin mereka berpikir kalau sifatnya dingin, suhu tubuhnya juga dingin.

Tak tahukah mereka Baekhyun sedang berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya? Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor dan mengacuhkan semua orang di sana. Kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia memang paling tidak tahan dengan panas. Hanya karena seorang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun sampai rela berpanas-panasan mengikuti lomba dan yang paling parah... Baekhyun berjemur di bawah terik sinar matahari karena pikirannya kacau oleh ulah seorang Park Chanyeol!

Salahnya dia kalau membuat Baekhyun jatuh pingsan di tengah siang hari seperti ini. Badannya sudah terhuyung-huyung ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kalau tak berpegangan, pasti Baekhyun sudah ambruk di tanah sekarang.

"Khh... Sialan kau Park Chanyeol! Gara-gara ulahmu harus menciumku seperti itu, aku jadi seperti ini... Mati kau, Park Chanyeol!", seru Baekhyun di belakang kampus. Di sana tak ada seorang pun. Maka ia bisa bebas berteriak berhubung semua mahasiswa sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka di hari kedua festival ini.

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah lemas sekarang. Pandangannya kabur dan berbayang-bayang. Dan tubuhnya tak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi. Baekhyun berusaha menjaga kesadarannya, namun semua itu sia-sia karena semua usahanya malah membuatnya semakin pusing.

Tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang dan kakinya tak seimbang sehingga tubuhnya nyaris saja terjatuh ke tanah. Nyaris? Ya, Park Chanyeol setelah keluar dari ruang kesehatan langsung mencari Baekhyun di manapun. Dan dia mendapatinya di sini.

Ia melihat cara berjalan Baekhyun yang janggal. Chanyeol berniat menghampiri Baekhyun, tapi dari pada mengagetkannya ia hanya diam-diam memperhatikan dari belakang. Saat melihat Baekhyun hampir ambruk, langsung saja Chanyeol berlari dan menahan tubuh Baekhyun dalam lingkaran lengannya. Pandangan Baekhyun memang kabur tapi dia masih bisa mengetahui siapa orang yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Park... Chan..yeol," gumam Baekhyun lemas, lalu tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat.

.

.

**-First Summer-**

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk yang tak diketahuinya milik siapa. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menguceknya pelan. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut di ruangan asing tersebut.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan membesarkan matanya. "Di mana aku?", tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

**CKLEK**

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun? Kau tak apa-apa?", tanya Chanyeol yang muncul dari balik pintu membawa dua buah cangkir berisi teh hangat. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja nakas dekat kasur miliknya yang diduduki Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun membulatkan matanya bingung, pikirannya melayang di mana dia tak sadarkan diri dan Chanyeol yang menahan dirinya. Setelah itu, tak ada yang diingatnya lagi. "Kau... ini dimana?", tanya Baekhyun dengan nada cemas.

"Ah... Tadi di kampus kau terlihat tak sehat. Aku mengikutimu karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Tapi, kau malah pingsan sehingga aku berinisiatif membawamu ke apartemenku karena aku tak tahu di mana rumahmu," jelas Chanyeol. "Apa kau sakit?" Chanyeol memperhatikan mata coklat Baekhyun yang terlihat tajam karena _eyeliner_ hitam yang terbentuk di sana. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasurnya dan memandang Baekhyun intens.

"Aku... tak sadarkan diri?", tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan dirinya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku tak sadarkan diri, Park Chanyeol?", tanya Baekhyun. "_Waeyo_?", jawabnya.

"Itu karena kau memaksaku ikut lomba lari di tengah musim panas yang menyengat ini... ditambah aku paling tidak tahan dengan yang namanya **'PANAS'**, Park Chanyeol!", serunya menunjuk ke arah wajah Chanyeol yang memandangnya kaget. Menekankan kata 'panas' agar lawan bicaranya mengerti. "Dan lari sekencang itu membuat kulitku terbakar sehingga aku mudah sakit, kau tahu!?", lanjutnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

Chanyeol yang kaget, menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya. "_Jeongmal mianhae_, Baekhyun-_ah_... _Mianhae_... Aku tak tahu soal itu. Aku... aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja saat itu. Aku tak menyangka kau tak tahan panas. _Jeongmal mianhae_...", ucap Chanyeol dengan nada bersalah. Ia memegangi kedua tangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menghempaskannya kasar.

"Kau benar-benar hobi mempermainkan orang, ya Park Chanyeol? Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu," kata Baekhyun dengan nada tegas. Mendengarnya, Chanyeol merasa semakin bersalah.

"Dengar, Baekhyun-_ah_... Aku tak—"

**GRUUYUUK.**

Suara perut Baekhyun menghentikan suara Chanyeol yang berniat menjelaskan. Yang merasa bersalah itu malah menertawakan Baekhyun yang perutnya berbunyi karena lapar.

"Pfft... Hahaha..! Suaranya besar sekali..!", seru Chanyeol memegangi perutnya.

"Jangan tertawa!", seru Baekhyun. "Pfft.. ahha.. _Arra... arraseo_..", balas Chanyeol menahan tawa. Baekhyun yang ditertawakan mukanya memerah dan memasang wajah kesal karena malu. _'Sial! Aku malah ditertawakan olehnya!',_ umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Haha... Tentu saja kau lapar. Ini sudah malam dan kau tak makan apapun sejak tadi siang. Aku benar?", ucap Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, namun senyumannya masih terukir disana. Baekhyun menatapnya jengkel. "Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa balik bertanya!?", bentak Baekhyun emosi.

"Jangan kesal seperti itu, ah... Aku juga lapar nih.. Kau mau keluar untuk makan, tidak? Berhubung kau sudah tidur setengah hari," tawar Chanyeol ramah.

"Benar?", tanya Baekhyun ragu. "Asal kau memaafkanku, aku bersedia mentraktirmu sebagai penggantinya sudah merugikanmu sampai sakit seperti tadi," balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendecih kesal. "Ck.. Baiklah, kau mentraktirku malam ini dan aku akan memaafkanmu," jawab Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari kasur. Sepertinya perut Baekhyun benar-benar kosong sekarang. Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan. _'Benar apa kata Suho hyung. Gomawo, hyung! Kau memang yang terbaik!',_ batin Chanyeol.

"Ah, kau tak melakukan apapun padaku saat aku pingsan, kan Park Chanyeol?", tanya Baekhyun ketus. "Tentu saja! Meski kita sama-sama _namja_, aku tak melakukan apapun! Kau bisa lihat, kau masih memakai kaos lombamu. Aku hanya melepaskan jaketmu itu," balas Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya manyun.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Aku takut kau melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari tadi siang padaku, _pabo_!", seru Baekhyun.

"Tadi siang? Saat aku menciummu tiba-tiba? Ahh... kau menginginkannya Baekkie~?", ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda, mengerlingkan matanya.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Mukanya memerah. "Te—tentu saja tidak, _pabo_! Justru itu yang membuatku—"

Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Mukanya merona Dalam pikirannya, nyaris saja tadi dia bilang kalau kejadian itu membuatnya '_kacau dan berpanas-panasan'_ membuatnya sekarat seperti tadi. Yah, alasan ia tak tahan saat lomba itu. Hanya alasan supaya Chanyeol tak menganggap ciuman itu masalahnya.

"Membuatmu apa.. hmm?", tanya Chanyeol seduktif. Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya. Merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya yang berdiri di dekat jendela kamar Chanyeol.

"Bu—bukan apa-apa! _Ppali_... aku sudah lapar!", seru Baekhyun cemas mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengambil jaket miliknya yang tergantung di tiang penggantung pakaian. Dengan wajah merona ia memakainya, membelakangi Chanyeol yang terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"Fufu... Iya~ Sabar sedikit, kenapa? Kau seperti kucing malam yang takut akan di mangsa oleh anjing liar saja, Baekhyun-_ah_," ucap Chanyeol riang juga mengambil jaketnya di samping Baekhyun, membuat tubuh mereka sangat dekat.

**DEGG..**

Baekhyun merasakan hal aneh yang hinggap dalam dirinya saat Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya untuk mengambil jaket miliknya yang tergantung di samping jaket miliknya. Juga saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berat, tak seperti kepribadiannya. Serasa tak bisa berkutik. "Jadi... kau mau makan di mana, Baekhyun?", tanya Chanyeol yang tak di gubris Baekhyun.

"Ya, Baekhyun-_ah_... Aku tanya kau mau makan di mana!?", seru Chanyeol menghamburkan lamunan Baekhyun. "Ha—hah? Aku?", tanyanya dengan tatapan bingung. Chanyeol menatap heran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba melamun. Namun, ia tak memedulikannya karena mungkin saja Baekhyun masih tak enak badan.

"Iya... kau mau makan dimana?", tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Aku..."

.

.

**-First Summer-**

.

.

Disinilah Chanyeol berada. Duduk dihadapan Baekhyun yang tengah meneguk segelas _soju _yang tak diketahuinya telah berapa gelas Baekhyun minum. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mentraktirnya di sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari apartemennya, restoran yang selalu ramai di malam hari.

Restoran itu sederhana, namun masakan di sana selalu membuat para pelanggang puas, termasuk Baekhyun. Mereka memesan mie dingin dengan masing-masing sebotol soju. Chanyeol benar-benar tak percaya dengan pandangan di hadapannya sekarang. Baekhyun yang terkesan dingin, tiba-tiba meminum botol _soju_ dengan begitu banyak.

Takaran Chanyeol baru saja tiga gelas kecil, tapi Baekhyun sudah meminum setengah botol. Mie dingin yang mereka pesan, Baekhyun sudah menghabiskannya setengah sedangkan Chanyeol baru sekitar beberapa suap. _'Dia benar-benar kuat minum, ya?'_, batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tengah memperhatikannya dan tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali menatapnya heran. "Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau tak memakan mie mu? Nanti kau malah akan membuangnya," tegur Baekhyun sambil meneguk _soju_nya lagi.

"_A—aniya.._ Daripada itu bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu? Itu membuatku tak nyaman," balas Chanyeol. "Hm... Baiklah. Chanyeol-_ah_," ucap Baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Segampang itukah memintanya memanggil seperti itu bila sudah dimaafkan? Ia tak yakin...

Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Baekhyun sejak tadi merasa kalau Baekhyun yang tadi memakai _eyeliner_ sangat dingin, sekarang berubah sangat cerah, hangat dan... imut. Apalagi saat melihat Baekhyun sedang menghisap mienya dengan wajah yang sumringah. Entah kenapa rasanya Baekhyun terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya. Sebelum pergi, Baekhyun membersihkan_ eyelinernya_ layaknya orang yang sudah profesional.

Chanyeol melahap mie dinginnya sementara Baekhyun sudah menghabiskannya dan kembali meneguk _soju_nya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_... ada yang ingin kubicarakan...", ucap Chanyeol lemah. "Apa? Katakan saja." Chanyeol meneguk ludah dengan susah. Sejak Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri, ia sudah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman di antara mereka dengan atas saran Suho _hyung_, dan dia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya disini...

"Umm... soal yang minggu lalu, aku minta maaf sudah menumpahkan kopimu. Aku yang salah, malah balik memarahimu. Jujur, saat itu aku sedang emosi sehingga melampiaskan pada apapun yang di hadapanku. Sungguh." Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol seksama.

"Lalu... soal tadi siang, aku... aku hanya ingin mempermainkanmu saja. Hanya saja, aku tak tahu menahu tentangmu yang tak tahan panas, tapi aku malah memaksamu ikut lomba. Sungguh, aku merasa bersalah sampai membuatmu pingsan seperti itu. Juga kejadian di ruang kesehatan...", lanjutnya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ragu-ragu harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang sayu. Sepertinya dia mulai mabuk.

"Soal aku yang tak sengaja melakukannya... Aku... Aku benar-benar tak sadar saat itu, Baekhyun-ah. _Jinjjayo._ Aku tak bohong. Tubuhku yang bergerak dengan sendirinya. Itu bukan niatku untuk menciummu tiba-tiba," jelas Chanyeol dengan nada berat dan penuh dengan nada keyakinan, berharap orang yang mendengarnya percaya. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya terdiam.

"Tapi... kalau aku boleh bertanya, kenapa kau meladeniku saat aku membuat masalah denganmu. Padahal, kudengar kau sangat cuek dan tak pernah peduli dengan semua yang terjadi di kampus. Dan kau sangat dingin. Kenapa..?", tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penasaran.

"Hei... Chanyeol-_ah_... Kau harus tahu kenapa aku seperti itu di kampus," mulainya. Nadanya melemah. Gawat, Baekhyun benar-benar mulai mabuk.

"Kau tahu... Aku jadi dingin seperti es di kampus karena keluargaku, kau tahu~?" Mendengar nada bicaranya, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Ya! Baekhyun-_ah_! Kau mulai mabuk. Berhenti minum!", seru Chanyeol menghentikan tangan Baekhyun yang memegangi botol _soju_ untuk dituangkan.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol-_ah_! Biarkan aku minum sampai puas! Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana hidupku saat tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku, Yeol~!", seru Baekhyun meronta dari tangan Chanyeol yang menahan tangannya untuk kembali minum. Suaranya meninggi dan wajahnya merona. Baekhyun benar-benar mabuk, dan Chanyeol gagal mencegahnya.

"_Ya_! Berhenti minum! Jangan sampai kau pingsan di tempat seperti ini, Baekkie!", seru Chanyeol. "Dengarkan aku, Chanyeol! Aku merasa kesal dan marah pada keluargaku sendiri, Yeol! Mereka yang menelentarkanku sampai aku jadi seperti ini! Aku membencinya, Yeol! Sangat benci! Semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan perilaku mereka padaku, Chanyeol_-ah_!", seru Baekhyun terus memberontak.

"_Ya_! Kau sudah sangat mabuk, Baekkie! Jangan bicara omong kosong!" Baru saja Chanyeol mengucapkannya, Baekhyun sudah ambruk di meja dengan mata terpejam. Chanyeol membesarkan matanya. "Ya~ Baekhyun-_ah_... Jangan tidur disini~, gerutu Chanyeol _sweatdrop_ melihat Baekhyun ambruk seperti ini.

Terpaksa ia menggendong Baekhyun sampai ke apartemennya karena Baekhyun tak kunjung bangun. Ia mengacuhkan seluruh pandangan yang ditujukan untuknya. Untung saja apertemnya dekat. Kalau tidak? Matilah dia...

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di kasurnya. Ia memijit-mijit bahunya yang pegal. "Ughh... ternyata dia cukup berat," keluh Chanyeol. "Harusnya aku tak membiarkannya minum _soju_ tadi. Hhh...", sesalnya.

Chanyeol memandangi kelopak mata Baekhyun yang terpejam. Ucapan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun saat di tengah dia mabuk terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. _"Semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan perilaku mereka padaku!"_

Chanyeol jadi penasaran. Bagaimana hidupnya Baekhyun selama ini sampai memilih melupakannya dengan minum-minum, meski itu tak menyelesaikan masalah. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun terlihat yang menggemaskan saat tidur. Ia menyibakkan poni Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya. "Kau sebenarnya bagaimana hidupmu selama ini, Baekhyun-_ah_..?", lirih Chanyeol.

"Umm.. Yeollie-_ah_~", racau Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengarkan igauannya mendekatkan telinganya dengan mulut Baekhyun. _"Saranghae~", _gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. _Saranghae?_ Benarkah apa yang dikatanya Baekhyun di tengah igauannya? Bukankah saat orang mabuk ia sering melontarkan kata-kata isi hatinya? Apakah Baekhyun... Chanyeol menatap tak percaya Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya.

Apakah Chanyeol salah dengar? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu...

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Summer**

**Chapter 3**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dll...**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : T Semi M**

**Disclaimer : All story is Mine, but the casts are belong to theyself.**

**Note : Don't Like Don't Read. Please: NO Flame, NO Bash, NO Plagiator ^^**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semalaman Chanyeol tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun semalam. Ia masih tak bisa percaya kalau Baekhyun mengatakannya meski dalam igauannya. Baekhyun mengatakan, **"Yeollie-ah... Saranghae~"** dengan nada yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol merona hebat. Apalagi, Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang spesial terhadapnya semenjak kemarin.

Gara-gara itu, karena Baekhyun tidur di ranjangnya, Chanyeol akhirnya tertidur di sofa tamu apartemennya. Tapi, hanya tertidur beberapa jam. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas. Bangun jam empat pagi? Padahal ia baru terlelap jam dua subuh. Sungguh menyedihkan bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia menganggap ini sebagai hukuman sudah membuat Baekhyun seperti itu.

Semenjak bangun, hanya keadaan Baekhyunlah yang ada di pikirannya. Seperti, bagaimana keadaannya, bagaimana cara hidupnya, sifatnya, hobinya, kesukaannya, dan... lekuk tubuhnya. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun ingin ia ketahui.

Chanyeol jadi uring-uringan dan kepalanya serasa ingin meledak hanya karena Baekhyun. Meski ia punya perasaan pada Baekhyun, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Perasaan yang asing itu terus hinggap sejak Chanyeol kembali bertemu dengan Baekhyun di ruang kesehatan. Sungguh. Dan... tiba-tiba saja ia jadi mulai berpikiran negatif dan nafsunya akan sesuatu semakin besar saat Chanyeol nekat menggantikan pakaian Baekhyun dengan miliknya setelah pulang dari restoran tersebut.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas saat melihat tubuh mulus Baekhyun saat membuka pakaiannya. Chanyeol merasa ingin menerkamnya, padahal mereka sama-sama _namja_. Merasa itu tak baik, akhirnya Chanyeol buru-buru memakaikan kembali Baekhyun dengan pakaian miliknya yang loggar dan nyaman di pakai meski agak kebesaran. Takut akan sesuatu terjadi yang tak diinginkan... Begitulah pikir Chanyeol yang mulai teracuni. Ia sama sekali buta untuk satu hal ini.

Saat jam tujuh tadi, Chanyeol mendapat pesan dari Suho kalau ia tak perlu datang ke sekolah untuk mengawasi pertandingan. Dengan langsung, Chanyeol menjawab kalau ia senang bukan kepalang. _Over reaction?_ Ya, begitulah Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Selalu berlebihan dalam suatu hal.

Chanyeol kini menunggu Baekhyun bangun. Ia tak tega membangunkannya setelah Baekhyun mabuk berat semalam. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan beberapa roti yang diolesi mentega dan dua gelas susu. Ia juga ingin Baekhyun merasa nyaman padanya dan membuat kesan yang baik setelah banyak kesan buruk dirinya bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga sangat penasaran dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang tak sengaja atau sengaja dilontarkan saat Baekhyun tengah mabuk di restoran kemarin. Itu sangat mengganggunya. Maka, Chanyeol berniat menanyakannya bila waktunya tepat.

.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang baru bangun itu terduduk di kasur Chanyeol dengan penampilan yang acak-acakkan. Matanya sayu. Kepalanya sakit dan berat bukan kepalang. Rambut coklat miliknya yang acak itu semakin teracak saat ia mengusapnya pelan.

"Uuunghh~", erang Baekhyun. Ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari di mana ia sekarang. Baekhyun mulai beranjak dan berusaha berdiri dengan benar.

"Uungh~", sekali lagi Baekhyun mengerang, memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Tubuhnya lunglai dan tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan susah payah.

**KLEK**

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka melirik, membulatkan matanya dan langsung berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun yang nyaris ambruk lagi karena tubuhnya yang lemas dan kepalanya yang sakit.

"Baekhyun-_ah, gwaenchannayo_!?", tanya Chanyeol panik. Ia memegangi bahu Baekhyun yang terasa rapuh itu dari belakang. "Unng..air...", gumam Baekhyun pelan, masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk di meja makan yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. "_Chamkanman_." Chanyeol segera mengambil segelas air hangat dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya tanpa tenaga dan langsung menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Chanyeol yang khawatir terus mengawasi keadaan Baekhyun yang kacau. Wajahnnya pucat, kepalanya sakit berdenyut, tubuhnya lemas dan berkeringat. Sesaat, perasaan asing itu kembali di hati Chanyeol. Namun, ia menepisnya. Saat ini, yang penting keadaan Baekhyun. Bukan yang lain.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun berdiri dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi di kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang khawatir mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Ugh.. Uhuk! Hueek... hueek..hooeek...!" Sesampainya di sana, Baekhyun langsung memuntahkan semua eneg-enegnya di toilet. Perutnya terasa mual dan sakit, namun yang hanya keluar adalah cairan putih yang cair dan hanya sedikit.

Chanyeol yang mengawasi semakin khawatir. Ia mulai mengusapi punggung Baekhyun pelan agar Baekhyun merasa lebih relaks. "Baekhyun-_ah_, _gwaenchanna_?", tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Uhuk! Uugghh.. _Nan_..", Baekhyun terlihat sulit bicara. Akhirnya Chanyeol kembali ke dapur dan membawa lagi segelas air hangat. "Baekhyun-_ah_, minum ini pelan-pelan. Setidaknya ini mengurangi rasa mules di perutmu," ucap Chanyeol kembali mengusapi punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminumnya sesuai perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam dan berusaha menenangkan perasaannya. Rasa sakit itu, rasa lemasnya, dan... rona merah?

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kau sudah baikan?", tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Baekhyun yang terlihat melamun tersentak. "H-He? _Na-nan gwaenchannayo_, Chanyeol_-ah_...", balas Baekhyun lemah. Matanya berpaling ke arah lain. Takut memandang mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Hhh, bagusah kalau begitu. Aku takut kamu kenapa-napa Baekkie-_ah_," kata Chanyeol dengan lega. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Baekkie-_ah_?" Baekhyun terlihat bingung dan heran.

Chanyeol kegalapan. Ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutannya sendiri. "A-ah, itu... Bukan apa-apa! Ya, kau harus makan sekarang! Semalam kau mabuk berat, pasti perutmu tak enak, kan? _Ppali_!", sergah Chanyeol cepat, mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke ruang makan, mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi dan Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya.

Baekhyun membuat ekspresi tanda tanya yang besar, namun Chanyeol segera mengganti topik. "Baekhyun-_ah_, minum susu ini. Setidaknya ini bisa mengisi perutmu," tawar Chanyeol yang masih kalang kabut tentang perasaannya. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun yang baru sadar sepenuhnya tersentak.

Dengan tangan yang menggenggam segelas susus hangat dan tatapan yang menatap susu tersebut, "Chanyeol-_ah_, aku di mana sekarang?" Chanyeol yang heran hanya menjawabnya singkat sambil meminum susunya juga. "Hm? Di apartemenku, kan? Semalam kamu—"

"Mabuk berat?", potong Baekhyun tiba-tiba, melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan ragu.

"Ya. Kamu ingat?"

Jawaban Chanyeol yang mantap tanpa ragu itu seolah menghantam kepala Baekhyun dengan keras. Baekhyun serentak menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja dan wajahnya menjadi merah jambu.

Chanyeol yang heran melihat reaksi Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia memandang Baekhyun heran. "Kau kenapa Baekhyun? Sakit?", tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Lalu, apa?"

"Ugh..." Chanyeol siap-siap mendengarkan...

"Huweee~~ Aku pasti parah banget saat itu! Aku minum terlalu banyak~ Harusnya aku ingat batasku! Aku pasti bicara yang tidak-tidak saat mabuk~~! Sampai-sampai kamu pasti menggendongku kembali ke sini, menggantikan pakaianku dan kau pasti tidur di luar, kan~!?", racau Baekhyun tak jelas. Kakinya ikut berdemo dengan menghentak-hentakkannya ke kaki meja makan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebum yang keras. Untuk kata terakhir, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan ekspresinya terlihat sangat gugup bercampur malu.

Gugup karena orangnya persis ada di hadapannya, malu karena di perlakukan seperti anak TK, menimbulkan rona merah yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah imut nan mungil miliknya itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi dan tingkah laku Baekhyun yang tak sesuai dengan usianya itu tercengo, tak berkutik. Ia terlalu kaget saat mendengar setiap kata Baekhyun yang ada benarnya. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun yang terkenal selalu menjaga image _cool_nya—dari Suho—kini terlihat kacau dan galau karena kejadian kemarin.

"_Ne_, Chanyeol-_ah_, jawab aku! Apa aku berat? Apa aku merepotkanmu? Berhubung kau sudah menggendongku dua kali, apa menurutmu aku memang terlihat sakit?", rentetan pertanyaan kembali keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya tentang tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"H-ha? Menurutku?", balas Chanyeol tergagap. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tatapannya yang memelas, **'So cute'**, pikir Chanyeol.

"E-eh, menurutku, kau tak berat. Kau memang agak merepotkan(?), tapi selebihnya tidak. Tapi, kau memang sakit, bukan? Gara-gara aku?", jawab Chanyeol dengan rona merah yang ikut menghiasi wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Wajahnya ia kembali sembunyikan di antara apitan lengannya di atas meja. "Uuungh~ Aku memang merepotkan... Selalu sakit, kau sudah menggendongku, kau bahkan menggantikan pakaianku," desah Baekhyun kacau.

Chanyeol sekali lagi terpaku pada sisi lain Baekhyun yang tak pernah ia lihat. Kalau pertama kali ia melihat Baekhyun sangat dingin, kini ia melihat sisi Baekhyun yang hangat, dan sifat yang seperti orang kebanyakan.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol serius dan tajam. Yah, karena _eyeliner_ nya sudah dihapus, saat Baekhyun menajamkan matanya membuatnya terlihat imut dibandingkan marah. "_Wa-Waeyo_?", tanya Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Kau.. saat menggantikan pakaianku, kau tak melakukan apapun padaku, kan!?", tanya Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol, untuk kesekian kalinya ia terkejut, dan tertawa lepas. "_Ya_! Apanya yang lucu, _eoh_!?", bentak Baekhyun.

"Haha... _Mian, mian_.. kau lucu sekali tadi, Baekhyun_-ah_... Tentu saja aku tak melakukan apapun padamu, Baekkie-_ah_...", sembur Chanyeol, memandang Baekhyun gemas. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba, selintas ide iseng di kepala Chanyeol. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun yang memerah tersebut. "_Aigoo_, kau imut sekali saat seperti ini, Baekkie-_ah_~", ujar Chanyeol gemas.

Baekhyun yang terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu spontan menepis tangan Chanyeol dan memasang ekpresi tidak setuju, marah. Namun Baekhyun diam saja. Wajahnya memerah. Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau bertanya begitu, jangan-jangan kau ingin disentuh olehku, _eoh_, Baekkie-_ah_?", tanya Chanyeol genit.

Baekhyun merinding. "E-enak saja kau bilang begitu! Justru aku lega kau tak melakukan apapun padaku, _pabo_! Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku tak suka!", seru Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang kesal dan menyesal sudah mengatakannya, meneguk kembali susu yang terlantar sejak mereka mulai bicara soal mabuk Baekhyun.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan ngambek, Baekhyun-_ah_... Aku hanya bercanda, kok. _Ja_! Makan saja roti ini. Maaf, aku belum membeli persediaan makanan lagi. Toh, hanya sarapan, kan?", kata Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang panas olehnya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Lain kali, jangan seperti itu. Aku tak suka!" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "_Arraseo_." Dan mereka pun makan bersama sampai selesai dalam diam. Chanyeol ingin menanyakan hal semalam itu benar atau tidak, tapi ia mengundurnya sampai selesai, takut Baekhyun tak menghabisan makanannya, sementara kemarin dia kurang makan.

Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun sakit karenanya. Hei, sejak kapan Chanyeol jadi perhatian sekali dengan Baekhyun? Mungkinkah... Chanyeol benar-benar sudah terperangkap dalam pesona Baekhyun sejak mereka pertama bertemu? Tidak, Chanyeol masih belum memastikannya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dalam diam. Saling memandang dengan intens dan berusaha memasuki pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan perasaan ingin tahu, sementara Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan sendu, heran, dan... gugup.

"Baekhyun-_ah_... ada yang ingin kutanyakan," mulai Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Hm? Apa itu?" "Tapi, kumohon jangan salah sangka dan menertawakanku, ya?"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Hmm... kudengar kau saat di kampus terkenal pendiam, penyendiri, dan tak banyak bergaul sehingga banyak orang yang mengenalmu sebagai orang 'terdingin' di kampus. Juga karena kau tak pernah meladeni mereka," jelas Chanyeol mulai serius.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu... kenapa saat giliranku yang tak sengaja menabrakmu seminggu yang lalu, kenapa kau malah memarahiku? Tak seperti yang lain, kau hanya cuek dan bertingkah seolah tak pernah terjadi, padaku kau sampai meminta gantu rugi. Apa aku salah?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia terlihat ingin menangis.

"Juga kemarin, saat di ruang kesehatan, kau masih menagihku. Saat itu aku belum tahu kau begitu jutek pada semua orang, namun aku baru mengetahuinya setelah Suho _hyun_g menceritakan padaku tentangmu setelah aku... maaf, menciummu secara tak sengaja. Suho _hyung _yang mengatakan padaku semua tentangmu. Akhirnya, aku tahu hanya aku yang diperhatikan olehmu. Tapi, kenapa?", sambungnya.

Chanyeol sepertinya tak bisa menahan diri lebih lanjut. Ia tahu ini tak sopan, tapi, mau apa lagi? Segala pertanyaan ia langsung berikan tanpa menunggu jawaban. Baekhyun? Ia masih terdiam. Namun, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu dan sedih.

"Dan, yang terakhir... saat kau mabuk kemarin.. Ada satu hal yang menggangguku sejak kemarin. Kau bilang... penyebab kau menjadi dingin di kampus itu adalah keluargamu. Kau bahkan bilang kalau semua tingkahku padamu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingan keluargamu. Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan nada serius dan tatapan yang intens, pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terakhir berhasil membuat Baekhyun menegang. Sesaat matanya membelalak, namun ia langsung memberikan tatapan yang begitu sendu, sedih, dan... perasaan terluka yang mendalam tersirat di manik matanya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang melihat perbedaan raut wajah Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa bersalah, namun rasa ingin tahunya menguasai dirinya saat ini. Ia ingin mengetahuinya, alasan Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini.

"_Waeyo_?"

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka mulut dengan pelan, namun penuh keyakinan.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, dengar, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Jadi, dengar baik-baik. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa hatiku tergerak untuk meladenimu. Jadi, jangan tanya lebih lanjut. Aku sendiri tak tahu alasannya. Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya..."

Baekhyun menjelaskannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Meski tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tertekan dan—terpaksa—jujur dengan ulahnya. Chanyeol tahu dan merasa bersalah, namun sudah terlanjur. Chanyeol memang tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya sejak dulu. Chanyeol mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia jelas tahu perasaan saat tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa aba-aba.

"Lalu yang.." Baru saja Chanyeol meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, Baekhyun sudah memotongnya kasar.

"_GEUMANHAE_!"

"Baekhyun-_ah_ apa mak—"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu alasanku menjadi dingin oleh keluargaku, AKU TAK AKAN MENJAWABNYA!", seru Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Mendadak, rasa bersalah Chanyeol bertambah dan tanggung jawabnya semakin berat. Baekhyun meremas kuat kedua lengannya dengan jari-jarinya hingga kuku-kukunya memutih dan bahunya bergetar.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, kau kenapa?"

"Hentikan! Kalau kau mau tahu, aku tak akan menjawabnya! Tak akan! Kumohon... jangan paksa aku menjawabnya...hiks..", satu isakan itu sudah menjadi bukti kalau Baekhyun serius, dan hampir menangis menahan beban yang bahkan tak Chanyeol ketahui tentang keluarganya.

Chanyeol kekalapan. "_Y-ya! Uljima_, Baekhyun-_ah... Mianhae, mianhae_! Aku terlalu menekanmu... Kalau kau tak ingin memberitahuiku, tak apa. Kalau kau masih belum siap mengatakannya. Aku takkan memaksa. Jangan menangis, _ne_?", ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan. Oh... Park Chanyeol, kemarin kau sudah membuatnya pingsan, gagal mencegahnya mabuk, sekarang? Membuatnya menangis? _Ouhh... That's horrible for u..._

"Hiks... _arra_. Kau tak menuntutku untuk menjawabnya, kan, Yeol?", tanya Baekhyun meminta peryakinan. Chanyeol sesaat ragu, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ia tak tahu seberat apa beban Baekhyun sampai hampir histeris karena tak ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun selama ini cukup tersiksa sehingga membuatnya seperti itu. _**'**_**Belum berani menceritakan'**. Chanyeol rasa itu yang di maksudkan Baekhyun saat menolak mentah-mentah menjawabnya.

Chanyeol yakin karena saat melihat mata Baekhyun, ia dapat melihat kilatan amarah yang bercampur aduk dengan rasa kesepian, rasa tersiksa, rasa sakit dan dendam yang begitu mendalam. Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, mereka tidak dekat. Mereka bukan saudara. Jadi, apa yang mengizinkan mereka melakukannya? Yang ada hanyalah kecurigaan.

Chanyeol berharap, Baekhyun dapat menceritakan segala penderitaannya padanya meski pun hanya sedikit. Kini, Chanyeol yakin ada sesuatu di antara mereka yang sama-sama pernah melakukan hal yang diluar pikiran mereka. Tinggal hatinya yang berbicara.

.

.

**-First Summer-**

.

.

"Di sini rumahmu?"

Setelah sarapan dan perdebatan singkat itu, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang. Baekhyun bahkan baru sadar kalau saat dari kampus ia dibawa dengan mobil Chanyeol. Dan kini mereka berada di depan rumah modis Baekhyun. Selama perjalanan, mereka diam dan menerawang jalan masing-masing.

"Ya. _Gomawoyo,_ Chanyeol-_ah_," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens. Baru saja ia ingin keluar dari mobil, Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol, tatapan memohon. "Kumohon, jangan salah paham untuk tadi. Aku... aku merasa ini belum waktunya untuk menceritakannya padamu. Tapi, aku bisa menjanjikan, suatu saat... Suatu saat aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Semuanya," tutur Baekhyun dengan nada tegas, meski ada keraguan di wajahnya.

Chanyeol terperangah. Kemudian, dia tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, sebuah senyuman hangat yang membuat hati Chanyeol memanas dan berdebar kencang. "_Gomawo_ Yeollie-_ah_. Untukmu saja, kau bebas memanggilku apa aja," ucapnya hangat. Tak seperti sebelumnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Apa pun? _Geurom_, kalau aku memanggilmu _Baekkie-ah_~?", tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Baginya, itu sangat cantik. Ya, di hadapannya, Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik. Sampai-sampai ia terpaku. Tak bergeming.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tak bergeming, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Chanyeol. "_Eum_.. Yeolle-_ah_?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. "_N-Ne_?"

"Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, di hari terakhir festivas kampus kita!", serunya riang, menutup pintu dan masuk ke rumahnya.

Chanyeol, untuk kesekian kalinya terperangah oleh semua tingkah laku Baekhyun yang sangat jauh dari bayangan semua mahasiswa. Baekhyun yang dingin, cuek dan ketus, hari ini sama sekali tak terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Yang ada hanyalah beragam ekspresi mulai dari senang, kesal, marah, kacau, dan yang lainnya. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa dalam dua hari ini terjadi banyak keajaiban padanya.

Meski ia penasaran dan ingin masuk ke rumah itu, namun kali ini Chanyeol bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Berkat senyuman terindah Baekhyun padanya..

Dengan wajah yang sumringah, Chanyeol kembali ke apartemennya. Masuk ke kamarnya, lalu kembali membayangkan semua kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Mulai dari pertemuan yang tak menyenangkan, berkembang menjadi sebuah kenangan yang indah, dan sulit dilupakan. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menyinggungkan senyuman lebarnya dan terus menggumankan, "_Baekkie-ah~ Baekkie-ah~ Saranghae~",_ tanpa di sadarinya.

Byun Baekhyun, _namj_a yang paling dingin dan ditakuti para mahasiswa, menjadi lunak dan hangat, menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersama Park Chanyeol. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah _namja _yang beruntung bisa melihat ekspresi yang sebenarnya dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Akibat dari melihat ekspresi jujur dan kepribadian asli Baekhyun, hati Chanyeol terikat dengan hati Baekhyun.

.

Sementara Baekhyun, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya. Pipinya yang memerah dan senyuman riang terus terukir di wajahnya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya asal. _"Hyaa~~ Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal seperti itu di hadapan Yeollie-ah~!? Ia pasti heran!",_ batin Baekhyun. Ia memeluk bantalnya, rona merah itu tak pernah lepas dari pipinya. Senyuman hangat terukir di wajahnya dan tatapannya teduh. _"Hehe... Yeollie-ah, gomawo... Semoga besok menjadi hari yang cerah. Saranghae..."_

Dan malam itu pun, mereka saling memimpikan masing-masing. Tidur dengan nyenyaknya, mengarungi alam mimpi.

Dalam batin mereka berdua, secara serempak mengatakan, **"Aku mencintainya!"**

Mereka yang belum menyadarinya, secara perlahan akan tertarik oleh benang cinta yang mulai menarik kedua hati tersebut...

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.


End file.
